First Love Academy (Short Fic)
by Aoyama Flory
Summary: Kisah cinta pertama Kris dan Lay yang merubah hidup mereka. LayHo/KrisHo Fic.


_**First Love Academy**_

**Summary**

Kisah cinta pertama Kris dan Lay yang merubah hidup mereka. LayHo/KrisHo Fic.

**Author**

Aoyama Flory KaiSoo a.k.a BaekSooChan

**Cast**

Suho

Lay

Kris

_**Pairings :** _KrisHo, LayHo

**Genre**

Romance

**Rating**

T, Screenplays

**Warning**

Yaoi, GaJe, Kependekan, Alur Kecepetan, Bisa jadi ada Typo(s), Garing, Dan Sb.

**Note**

Sebelum membaca cerita Lihat Summarynya dulu menarik ga. Kalau udah, baca Ratenya apa? Aman nggak. Yang gak suka Couple ini jangan baca. _**Ingat FF ini wajib review kawan-kawan.**_

* * *

**First Love Academy**

Sore hari salah satu sekolah ternama di Negeri Gingseng. Seorang pemuda sedang melamun membayangkan sesuatu sambil memainkan pulpen di kertasnya ia membuat kata-kata indah. Pemuda itu bernama Zhang Yi Xing atau biasa dipanggil Lay seorang murid kelas 11 yang sangat pemalu. Bahkan hampir tidak ada yang berteman dengannya.

**Lay POV**

Pelajaran dan olah raga sungguh tidak bisa diharapkan. Bisa dikatakan aku ini bodoh dan ceroboh. Tapi aku adalah nomor satu dalam hal mencintaimu ketua organisasi siswa intera sekolah. Suho nama indah itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Sudah sejak lama aku mencintainya. Dia adalah cinta pertama dalam hari ini telah ku putuskan akan menulis surat cinta untuknya.

Akhirnya selesai juga. Tapi apa aku punya keberanian untuk memberikan surat ini padanya ya? Lay cobalah terlebih dahulu. Semangat!

* * *

**Flory POV **

Lay berjalan menuju ruangan OSIS. Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah dia di depan pintu ruang OSIS. Tapi dia mulai ragu apakah ia mau masuk atau tidak. "Aku bisa melihatmu disana. Masuklah..." Ucap pemuda yang Lay sukai itu. Lay pun kaget dan akhirnya masuk ke ruangan 'Ahhhh, bagaimana ini' batinya khawatir. "Jika kau ada urusan denganku maka katakanlah" sambung Suho sambil menatap mata Lay. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh Lay. "Eh anu itu... Hari ini cuacanya sungguh sangat cerah bukan?" Tanya Laydengan nada gugup. "Aku senang sekali!" Sambung Lay. Suho bingung apa yang sedang anak ini lakukan. "Kenapa tubuhmu bergetar? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Suho. 'Bukan sepertinya ada yang dia sembunyikan dibalik tangannya.' Batin Suho curiga. "Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dibalik tanganmu itu? Tunjukan padaku" Tanya Suho kembali. Lay terkejut "Tidakkk!" seru Lay seraya berlari dari ruangan itu. "Hey tunggu!" Seru Suho.

Saat Suho ingin mengejarnya seseorang memegang tangannya. Orang itu bernama Kris salah satu pemuda populer di sekolahnya. "Hey ketua OSIS. Lihatlah aku mempunyai aura yang berkarisma dari seluruh tubuhku. Dan dasiku tentu saja adalah buatan Bayberry." Ucapnya dengan nada yang genit dan sombong. Suho sweatdrop karena kedatangan orang ini yang sungguh menyebalkan. Beberapa kali orang itu datang padanya dengan sangat percaya diri, tidak lebih tepatnya dia sombong. "Apa – apaan itu aku belum pernah mendengar nama perusahaan aneh itu." Jawab Suho. "Dan didalam sekolah dilarang membawa bunga mawar dengan mulutmu." Seru Suho. "Hey tentang minggu ini?" Tanya Kris. "Ah, tidak bisa hari ini aku ada les yang harus aku lain waktu!" Jawab Suho. Memang hari ini dia ada janji dengan pemuda populer itu. Jangan Tanya dia karena sebenarnya Suho terpaksa menerima ajakan pemuda aneh tersebut.

"Tuan muda, apakah kau takut akan diriku yang sempurna ini. Atau kau takut akan fangirlku yang iri denganmu..." Kata Kris sambil memegang bunga mawarnya itu Kris memang sudah lama menyukai pemuda berparas manis ini, dan dia selalu berusaha membuat Suho jatuh hati dengan sifatnya yang menurutnya pasti menarik perhatiannya. "Rasa percaya dirimu itu, membuatku sangat iri" Jawab Suho. 'Hari sudah mulai gelap ya...' Batin Suho melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

**Lay POV**

Aishh, Lay kenapa kau malah pergi dasar bodoh. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Do or Nothing. Cepat kembali dan berikan suratnya. Ditolak itu resiko. Aku langsung berlari kembali ke ruang osis. Ini memang sudah saatnya aku menyatakan perasaan padanya. Semangat Lay! Jangan ragu...

* * *

**Flory POV**

Sampailah dia di ruang OSIS. Lay terkejut melihat seseorang yang sedang bersama Suho. Ia pun besembunyi dibalik pintu. Kris yang mengetahui seseorang dibalik puntu berkata "Kau lihat orang yang besembunyi dibalik pintu itu. Namanya Zhang Yixing namun orang biasa memanggilnya Lay dia adalah teman masa kecilku yang sangat pemalu dan pecundang. Bisakah kau pergi kami sedang ada pembicaraan penting." Lay marah rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan api dari dalam tubuhnya. (Tapi Lay kamu itu bukan pengendali api #dikiket pakai ranting) 'Ini buruk aku tak bisa seperti ini terus. Aku tidak mau dipanggil pemalu lagi!' Batin Lay. "Ketua OSIS bisa kau baca surat ini sekarang aku mohon!" Seru Lay sambil menyerahkan surat itu.

"Ahhhhh!" Teriak Lay khawatir plus heboh (Alias lebai) rasanya dia ingin pingsan hari ini juga. Suho pun membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

'_Ketika rambutmu terhembus oleh angin dan kau membaca suratku. Hatiku sangat berdebar. __Sudah sejak lama aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku namamu yang indah seperti Angel selalu terngiang dikepalaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku sampaikan lagi disurat ini tapi maukah kau menemani hatiku yang kesepian ini?__'_

_Lay_

"Kemampuanmu dalam menulis Surat hebat juga. Tapi yang akan dia pilih adalah aku. Benar kan?" Ucap Kris. "Kalian berdua membuatku terkejut. Jawabannya adalah aku tidak tahu" Jawab Suho. Mereka berdua terkejut mendengar omongan dari ketua OSIS itu. "Tapi satu hal yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah..." Sambung Suho yang sengaja menggantung ucapannya 'Hari konyol seperti ini tidak akan ku harap tidak berkahir' Batin Kris, Lay, dan Suho. "Lupakan saja..." Sambung Suho yang tersenyum malu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

'Di sekolah ini kami berdua merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Entah akan bertemu lagi atau tidak, yang jelas kami berdua merasakan perubahan dalam diri kami.'

'Aku Zhang Yixing yang pemalu akhirnya berani mengungkapkan perasaan. Aku berharap kita akan bertemu lagi dan saat itu tiba aku sudah menjadi seseorang yang hebat.'

'Dan aku Kris pemuda populer yang selalu di puja oleh gadis-gadis mendapat pelajaran bahwa menggapai cinta itu sulit. Sehebat apapun aku, aku tidak bisa memaksanya mencintaiku tapi aku yakin suatu saat aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku'

* * *

_THE END_

_Hahahahahaha, pasti kalian akan bilang ini adalah sebuah FF yang pendek. Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah Short Fic yang terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid 'First Love Academy'. Ngomong-ngmong ada yang ingat saya. Itu yang buat FF HanSoo 'Beautiful Seme' sama 'Yaoi Lesson' pasti kalian jawab tidak. Ya sudahlah. INGAT YA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW/FAVORITE JIKA KALIAN SUKA DENGAN CERITA INI oke. _


End file.
